A storm Chasing Misery
by bittersweet dana
Summary: It is Hermione's last year in Hogwarts and she's Head Girl and Draco's Head Boy. They do nothing but bicker but neither can deny the hidden feelings they have for each other esp. after a tragedy happens and Draco seems to care for her more than she thinks
1. Practice what you Preach

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic ever and I really wanna know if it's any good. Let me know what you think whether good or bad. So, please1000000x read and review. **

**Disclaimer: How I wish I own Harry Potter. But I don't. JK Rowling does. **

**Practice what you Preach**

"I can't believe this!" Hermione bellowed, her cheerfulness instantly vanishing as she entered the Heads' compartment.

"Well if it isn't the Mudblood Granger." Draco Malfoy drawled, smirking mockingly. "I'm surprised." He sarcastically added.

"What are you doing here?!" demanded the enraged Gryffindor, quickly drawing her wand and aiming it directly towards the sneering Slytherin, her mind silently begging that-

"I happen to be Head Boy, Granger." Draco bragged icily.

Hermione's heart sank._ 'No'._ she thought in complete dismay, picturing all her hopes of having her last and best year in Hogwarts as Head Girl draining down the toilet. All because of _one_ foul git who had to ruin it all. She didn't realize she was still standing with her wand up, her face expressing an obvious look of horror until a snicker interrupted her revolting thoughts. She quickly composed herself and continued to glare at him.

"So, what did your father do now to bribe the administration?"

Draco turned red with fury. "How dare you speak to your superiors like that!" he glowered, "scum". Immediately, he drew his wand from his pocket but Hermione was too quick for him that the wand went flying away from his hand even before he could point it at her. Malfoy looked appalled and glanced at the wand which was a few feet from him, obviously too far for him to reach. Hermione smirked to her satisfaction.

"You better be careful with what you say Malfoy or that fat selfish arse of yours is flying to the next dimension." she threatened with a drawl, faking an innocent look.

A knock from the compartment door startled them and halted the hostility between the two Heads. Hermione nervously glanced at the door then hastily tucked her wand in her robes and sat opposite to where Malfoy now seated. She noticed his wand was already in his pocket and slightly gaped at how quick he was for she didn't even see him move. Professor McGonagall entered their compartment holding a scroll of parchment, the usual stern look visible on her face.

"Good morning, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." she greeted, nodding towards their directions.

"Good morning, Professor." they greeted together, standing. The professor motioned for them to sit then continued, "Now, I would like to congratulate both of you for meriting the highest position a student could have: Head Boy and Head Girl." She paused and the two students nodded in gratitude. "Since both of you are at the top of your class and seemingly responsible, you would be the role models of the students as Heads. You would be given the authority to give out detentions, deduct House points from fellow misbehaving students and the like." With this, Malfoy smirked and Hermione noticed, sighing with hopelessness.

'_This is dreadful.' she thought._

"Might I remind you that abusing your power and authority in any form will reprieve you from your position." It was Hermione's turn to smirk.

"Most importantly, this position comes with responsibility and apparently, duties. Both of you will patrol the corridors of the school every night _together _from 9:00-10:30 during the weekdays and 9:00-11:00 during weekends. Also, you will be assigned tasks as student teachers from time to time.

"Given that this will be your last year in Hogwarts and you will be finally graduating, the school will hold a celebration for all the seventh years. Well, only for those who'll be able to graduate anyway."

Hermione beamed at this. She took a quick glance of Draco and saw a bored expression plastered to his face.

'_Arrogant bastard.'_ she thought bitterly.

"Furthermore, you will be hosting this party. _Together, _you will plan for this event and make all the necessary arrangements."

Both Heads' faces turned sour on hearing this but nodded anyway.

"Lastly, you will be benefited with a few privileges. Of course, there's the Prefects' bathroom that you may use but I don't think you'll find that as fascinating as before since you will be having your own dormitory."

Hermione smiled to herself. Privacy has always been important to her and this made her feel a little less gloomy. _'At least that's something to look forward to. My own common room, bedroom…' _

"This is to help instill camaraderie and alliance from both Heads." this confused Hermione. How would having her own dorm instill camaraderie and alliance between her and Malfoy? Well, the idea itself sounded absurd.. completely and utterly absurd. But what does it have to do with-.. then it hit her: _'dormitory'._ Singular.

"What?!" she couldn't help herself from blurting out.

This startled Professor McGonagall and she looked taken aback. Hermione mentally kicked herself for her impulsive reaction.

"Oh, I mean.. uh.. I-" Hermione stuttered then cleared her throat.

"My apologies, professor. I just find the news rather, uh, _shocking_." she snorted inwardly. _'That's the understatement of the century. This is devastating!_' She stole a quick glance at Draco and knew he felt the same way. _'Well, he's not as ill-fated as I happen to be. I'm stuck with the most arrogant, the most foul, the most-'_

The Professor's voice once again interrupted her thoughts.

"Considering you're from opposing houses, the differences and rivalry cannot be denied. But I expect more from both of you Heads. I assume you would be civil to each other or at least try to be."

"My father won't approve of this! It's outrageous!" Draco finally exclaimed. McGonagall gave him an austere look and said, "Then you may renounce being Head Boy as early as now, Mr. Malfoy." Draco looked like he was going to say something more but thought better and merely shook his head.

"I thought so. You will have a meeting with the Prefects after the feast in the classroom next to my office. Here are the tasks you are to assign to them during that meeting." she said, handing them the scroll of parchment she was holding. "Anyway, that's all. I will inform you of any further reminders in the future. " she stood to leave. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, professor." they both said.

As she opened the compartment door, she added, "Also, staying out of trouble is an obligation. Like I said, you will both act as role models to the students and therefore both of you should practice what you preach." They both nodded to this.

Draco and Hermione stayed glued to their seats, silent, lost in their own thoughts. They were both furious with the outcome of their so-called "privileges" and wanted nothing more but to have a different _partner_ rather than the one they have to work with the whole school year. Finally, it was Hermione who disrupted the silence.

"This is all your fault, ferret!"

Draco glared at her with disbelief. "How is it my fault?" he demanded icily.

"If your rich _daddy_ didn't buy your way in, yet again, you wouldn't have to be Head Boy." Before Draco could fire back, Hermione let out a frustrated scream and strode to the compartment door. But before she could slide the door open, Draco grabbed her shoulders from behind and roughly turned her, facing him. The look on Draco's face was menacing and Hermione couldn't deny that it frightened her but she wasn't going to show it. He was gripping her shoulders so hard that it hurt.

"Let go of me, Malfoy." Hermione struggled to set free but failed for Draco was too strong.

"Granger," he began in a threatening tone. Hermione didn't let him continue. She raised her hand and was about to slap him hard on the face when Draco, too fast for her, caught her wrist before she could even inflict pain on him. She raised her other hand and it was another failed attempt. Draco was grasping both her wrists so tightly that Hermione knew it would be swollen. She tried to break free from his grasp but again, he was too strong for her. It only made it more painful.

He drew his face so close to hers that Hermione could feel his warm breath on her face. The little distance between their faces and the intimidating look he retained gave her an uneasy feeling.

"Practice what you preach." he drawled. Then he violently shoved her wrists away from his grasp. This sent Hermione stumbling back. Before Hermione could protest, Draco left, slamming the door. Hermione was fozen, dumbfounded. It sent shivers down her spine as she recalled the words of McGonagall earlier. It echoed in her head after Draco had repeated it.

'_Practice what you preach."_

**Author's Note: So, what do you think?? It's the first fic I've ever posted. Please read and review.. I accept constructive criticism. Thanks for reading. :D**


	2. The Tension is Here

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who read and reviewed the first chapter.. I really appreciate it! :D So, here's the second chap.. So sorry for the delay. Summer is ending here and school's about to start this coming Monday. Oh, well, hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter. The remarkable JK Rowling does. **

**The Tension is Here**

Draco was silently swearing when he stormed out of the Heads' compartment, shutting the door angrily behind him as he departed from the scene. He was furious with the outcome of their meeting with McGonagall. _'She can't seriously consider me living with that.. that.. filth!' _he thought bitterly to himself. He knew he had greater matters to be concerned about and some _Mudblood _is not even worth his enraged thoughts at this moment. _'She doesn't even have the right to exist. Creatures like her shouldn't be born!' _he scowled in disgust. '_Nothing is more important right now than my assignment.'_ He was determined to accomplish the task at hand flawlessly and please his Master. He felt a surge of great pride at the thought of succeeding. Yet, suddenly, a problem seemed to surface from his thoughts and his pride instantly vanished. He happens to be Head Boy now and not only will he have duties to keep him preoccupied but he'd also have ludicrous little Granger sticking her nose on his business. Or so he thought.

"Excuse me?" a boy's voice interrupted his reverie.

Fuming, he venomously glared down at the prowler. A tiny first year with thick auburn hair, dressed in casual muggle clothing winced then nervously peeked at him and stammered as he uttered again.

"Uh, excuse me.. I, uh" his voice quivered. May I know what-" Draco didn't let the boy finish his sentence. Crossly, he roughly thrust the little boy's head aside and sent him staggering to the floor. He gave the frightened student a last deathly look and continued his pace. Just then, two unlikely people met his gaze, halting him in his tracks. They glowered at him, one helping the poor first year on his feet. Once on his feet, the boy hurriedly ran from the fuss.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, Malfoy?" Harry snapped. Ron came to his friend's side and continued to glare at the unruly Slytherin. "Well, obviously he doesn't have the guts to. He's too much of a coward, Harry."

Draco snorted without humor. "You should watch your mouth, Weasel. Some spiders might be close enough to hear what you're saying." Ron's ears turned bright red as he heard this but he continued to stare at Draco fiercely. Draco smirked.

"You're not really the fearless bloke, you know."

"Just shove off, Malfoy!" Ron retorted, not knowing a better come back. Draco gasped with fake surprise.

"I think it is _you_ who should _shove off_, Weasel" Harry and Ron exchanged confused looks. Then, Draco pointed to something shiny pinned to his robes. It was his Head Boy Badge. The other two boys looked horrified and Draco sniggered.

"That's right. I'm Head Boy now and as you two _probably_ know, I have authority over the two of you." Draco looked smug. "So, if I were you, I'd be a _little_ more careful with what I say." he threatened and continued his pace, leaving the two boys thunderstruck, a conceited smile etched on his face.

"Harry, this can't be happening!" Ron exclaimed as soon as Draco was out of sight. "Hermione's Head Girl and if he's Head Boy, then he and Hermione would be-" he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. Harry frowned, as upset as Ron was.

"We have to do something!" Ron continued to babble. Harry looked at him strangely.

"What exactly can we _do_, Ron?! Besides, what are you so worried about?"

Ron looked stunned. "I can't believe this situation doesn't worry you, mate." he mumbled disappointedly.

"It's not like that. Hermione's our friend. Of course I'm worried. But we know her enough to be certain that she won't let Malfoy mistreat her." Harry reasoned.

Ron calmed down a little but still looked troubled. Just when he opened his mouth to rationalize, a certain redhead cheerfully bounced in front of them.

"Hey there, guys! So, how are- Oh, what's wrong?" Ginny worriedly asked as she saw the anxious looks on their faces.

"It's Malfoy. He's Head Boy." Ron answered glumly. Ginny looked puzzled.

"So? What's in it to you? It's not like-" she gasped in realization. "You wanted to be Head Boy, didn't you?" she accused then started hooting. Ron immediately snapped out of it.

"Huh? What? No!"

"Of course you did! You wanted to be Head Boy and were disappointed that you didn't get the badge last summer and now that you found out that Malfoy's Head Boy instead, it angered you." Ginny continued to hoot and Harry chuckled a little at her assumption. "Honestly, Ron, I can't see why you expected to be Head Boy." Ginny said in between giggles. Ron stared at his sister incredulously.

"Don't absurd, Ginny. You're way off the hook." Ginny stopped laughing and gave her brother a suspicious look.

"Then what's troubling the two of you?" she demanded. The two boys sighed in disbelief.

"Hermione IS Head Girl, Ginny." Harry answered slowly. Ginny continued to stare at them blankly for a few moments. Then, understanding flooded her face.

"Oh." she said simply as she realized she was mistaken.

"What should we do, Ginny?!" insisted Ron.

"Well.." she started. "Let's get to our compartment first, can we?" Ron nodded and they walked to their destination.

When they arrived, all three slumped into their seats and Ron immediately gave the two an expectant look.

"I don't think there's anything we can do, Ron." Harry said.

"Agreed. Malfoy earned this position and we have no right to take it away from him. Honestly, I don't think this is much of a problem. Really. It's Hermione were talking about here. That girl sure knows-" But Ron cut his sister off.

"I know. But you're forgetting one more thing. **Malfoy** is concerned and I don't trust anything that's got to do with that ferret."

Harry heaved a sigh. "Well, we just have to trust Hermione, don't we? Don't worry too much. You're sounding a little bit-"

"Paranoid?" Ginny suggested.

"Yeah." Harry answered then smiled teasingly. Ron rolled his eyes.

"But guys! Don't you understand?" he persisted.

"Ron, don't fret too much."

"What if something happens, huh?" he challenged.

"Nothing's gonna happen that's too much for Hermione to handle." Harry assured.

"We don't know that for sure."

"Yeah, but I trust her."

"Don't be too confident, mate!"

"Oh!" Ginny finally uttered exasperatedly after listening to Ron ramble on. "Again, THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO about this. Unless you plan to reprieve _Draco Malfoy_ from his position by tricking him into doing something that would cost him his title. Like what? Oh, I don't know. Frame him with something terrible, something way against the rules that he didn't do. _That_ will surely lose him his status." she irritatedly babbled without thinking. Silence filled the area then Ron exclaimed triumphantly. "That's it!"

"Is it something I said?" Ginny asked perplexed. Harry looked skeptical.

"You're not seriously considering that, mate."

"Why wouldn't I? It's the perfect plan! You're great, Ginerva." he declared enthusiastically. The other two exchanged glances of incredulity. Harry buried his face in his hands and Ginny let out a breath of hopelessness.

"Oh, Merlin!" the both sighed in annoyance.

Hermione stayed in the Heads' compartment during the whole ride. Pulling a book out, she tried to distract herself by reading. The dispute she had with Malfoy a few minutes ago greatly disturbed her. Thankfully, she didn't see more of the blond Had after it. The train arrived at Hogwarts a little after nightfall. As soon as Hagrid was with the first years, Hermione assisted the other students to their carriages then went to find her friends. They were climbing into a carriage already and she crept towards them.

"Hello, guys!" she surprised. All three jumped when they heard her voice from behind.

"Hi there, Hermione." Ginny greeted, a smile brightening her face.

"How's being Head Girl?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Dutiful." Hermione answered plainly then laughed. Strangely, Ron didn't laugh. He simply gave her a small smile.

'_That's odd.' _Hermione thought but shrugged it off.

"Hey, Harry!" she greeted cheerfully, climbing into the carriage as well.

"Hi, 'Mione. Want me to help you with that?" he offered, motioning to her baggage.

"Thanks."

The whole ride to the castle was filled with Ginny's and Harry's accounts of their summer. According to Ginny, she said she met a new friend, a girl her age over the summer. And to Harry's amusement, the Dursleys seemed to be less terrible towards him after they heard he was allowed to do magic outside Hogwarts because he was of age already. Hermione was absolutely happy to hear all these but was bothered by Ron's silent behavior. Strangely, he seemed to be busy thinking about something.

'_Well, it's about time he thinks more and talks less.' _she smiled to herself.

The sorting of the first year students went on smoothly. Eleven new Gryffindors were added to the House and were warmly accepted. After, Dumbledore's usual speech of welcome, teamwork, House points and the like, he introduced the new pair of Heads to the whole school.

"..and lastly, I present to you, our school's new Head Boy and Head Girl, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Granger."

Rounds of applause were heard from all the students and teachers but cheers erupted the loudest from the Houses of Slytherin and Gryffindor. Following the applaud, looks of shock and doubt were visible from the fellow students of the two Heads. Despite the fact that the two were the best candidates for the postion, no once can fight the obvious that the two were the most unusual to pair up.

Hermione and Draco received looks of sympathy from students from their House. Their hearts sank. They still weren't over the fact that they had to work with their _enemy_ for the rest of the school year. The thought of it alone made both of them grunt in despair. Coincidentally, they were both thinking of the same thing: The school year just started yet,

'_The tension is here.'_

**Author's Note: There you go! It was kinda rushed. So, if there are any errors (typographical, grammatical, whatever..), forgive me.. Anyway, please read and review! It motivates me to update faster. Again, I accept constructive criticism.. :D**


End file.
